customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney: Let's Go To The Zoo 2004 VHS
Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo 2004 VHS. Opening # Hit Entertainment FBI Warning Screen # Hit Entertainment Interpol Warning Screen (2005 Version) (Taken from: Thomas & Friends: Songs from the Station 2005 VHS) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) (Taken from: The Wiggles: Santa's Rockin' 2004 VHS) # Barney Developments Promo (2003-2004) (Taken from: Barney's Movin & Groovin 2004 VHS) # The Barney Boogie Music Video (Taken from: Barney's Movin & Groovin 2004 VHS) # Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) (Taken from: Barney's Happy Mad Silly Sad 2003 VHS) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) (Taken from: Walk Around the Block with Barney 1999 VHS) # Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo Intro (What's Your Favorite Animal at the Zoo?) # Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo Title Card (2001) # Opening Program Intro (2003 Version) # Barney Comes to Life (Let’s Go to the Zoo) Closing # Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo Ending Credits (2001) # The Fort Worth Zoo Website Ad (2001) (Taken from: Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo 2001 VHS) # Barney and Me Contest Winners Commercial (Taken from: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun 2003 VHS) # Silly Hats Barney Commercial (2002) (Taken from: Barney's Round and Round We Go 2002 VHS) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun Trailer (2003) (Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas 2003 VHS) # The Wiggles: It’s a Wiggly, Wiggly World Trailer (2002) (Taken from: Bob the Builder: Busy Bob & Silly Spud 2002 VHS) # Rubbadubbers: Here Comes the Rubbadubbers Trailer (2003) # Kipper: Fun in the Sun Trailer (2003) # Angelina Ballerina: Lights, Camera, Action! Trailer (2004) # Bob the Builder: Tool Power Trailer (2003) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) (Taken from: Barney: Just Imagine 2005 VHS) Trivia *This video marked: **The final Barney project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. **The final Barney project produced and distributed by Lyrick Studios. **The final Barney project produced by Timothy Clott. **The first installment in the Let's Go series in the Barney franchise. **The last appearance of Miss Kepler. *Although Love to Read, with Barney was first, this video was marketed as the first Barney video to be filmed on location. *Originally, this video was supposed to be released on DVD on August 28, 2001, but it was delayed until April 8, 2003. *The 1996 BJ costume is used briefly during the scene where BJ gets wet. (This is done so the costume in the video wouldn't get damaged by the splash). *Tim Dever's name is incorrectly credited as "Tim Devers" in the end of this video. *On September 18, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Island Safari (along with Imagination Island). *Production for this video took place in November 11, 1999. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2004 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on March 9, 2004